1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and products for inhibiting growth of fungus and fungal disease on plants. In another aspect, the present invention relates to methods and products for inhibiting fungus and fungal growth on turfgrass. In even another aspect, the present invention relates to methods and products for inhibiting anthracnose on turfgrass. In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to methods and products for inhibiting anthracnose on bentgrass and bluegrass. In even yet another aspect, the present invention relates to methods and products for inhibiting growth of Colletotrichum on bentgrass turf.
2. Description of the Related Art
The control of plant diseases caused by fungal pathogens is a great concern in a large variety of botanical and agricultural areas such as, for example, production and maintenance of ornamental plants, turfgrass, vegetables, grain, and fruit crops. Overcoming fungal growth and disease are important for achieving optimal plant growth, development and production.
A great deal of time, energy and money are put into the production and maintenance of turfgrass. Maintaining healthy turfgrass is of interest to consumers not only for private residences, but also for businesses. Perhaps the most noticeable business market for turfgrass is the golf industry wherein grounds keepers strive to maintain expanses of flawless, healthy green turf.
Turfgrass, in addition to numerous other plants and crops, is susceptible to anthracnose disease. Anthracnose is found in many areas and climates and attacks most turfgrasses but is most damaging on Annual Bluegrass (Poa annua) and Creeping Bentgrass (Agrostis palistris) in North America.
The fungal pathogen of anthracnose in turfgrass is Colletotrichum graminicola. The fungus is an active pathogen of young leaves but it is most readily detected on senescent plant parts. The pattern of anthracnose symptoms depends largely on weather conditions. Rotting of the basal stem is the most prevalent symptom detected during cool, wet weather. Water-soaked stem lesions become dark in color and the leaf blades eventually yellow and die. The central stem can be pulled from the plant quite easily revealing a blackened base.
Reddish-brown lesions may occur when warm weather, dry soil and increased humidity surround the turf canopy. Reddish-brown irregular patterns on the turf may form as the disease develops. Over time, the patterns turn yellow, tan, then brown.
Keeping the turf healthy and reducing stress, for example, by soil compaction, may help in reducing the damage observed on the plant material. Proper watering and correcting fertilizer deficiencies, especially phosphorus and potassium, are also sometimes helpful in reducing damage caused by Colletotrichum graminicola. 
Fungicidal products are also available for treating anthracnose in turfgrass. However, in spite of conventional fungicides and treatment methods, the need exists for fungicidal compounds and products which are efficient in inhibiting growth of fungal pathogens, are less costly, are less toxic, and are environmentally safe.